


Dirk and Jake's Messed Up Life

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Growing Up, Homophobia, M/M, Orphan Jake, Protective Dirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jake and Dirk and how they grew up together.  High school tests how far Dirk will go to protect his love.





	1. Middle school days

The first time I ever did or say anything to him was in second Grade.

    Today is Valentine's day so today I am going to confess my love to the cutest kid is my class, named Jake.  My big bro told me that being cool always gets the guy so he let me wear wierd triangle shades today. I looked down at the pink heart card in my hand and dropped it in his empty box. This sadly didn't surprise me because he had an adorable accent which everyone didn't like. I think they didn't like it because no one else has that. They try to bully him but I stop them before they hurt him.

  I look at my over-flowing box and sigh. Knowing that every single one was by a gross girl. Jake put his plain cardboard box away from everyone else's. It looked super lonely so I put mine next to his. I will always like him. 

The first time they hurt him was in Fifth Grade. 

I see him playing on the playground with a lot of Eighth Graders around him. They are yelling and he has tears in his eyes and that makes me mad. Then before I can get over there one of them push him down and He scrapes his knee super badly. 

Suddenly all I see is red when I sprint over there and punch one of the bullies square in the nose. In my haze I manage to growl, " _Run",_ Like the good guys do in the movies Bro watches. Apparently they don't act like the thugs are supposed to and they stop hurting Jake and begin to start kicking me. After what seems like forever a teacher sees them and yells at them.

Enstead of going to the nurse I sprint over to Jake, who's knees are covered In blood and is looking very pale. I pick him up despite the strong protest in my abused arms and carry him to the nurse. After cleaning up his cuts and giving him an apple she asks for his parents phone number. 

To my shock he replies weakly, "I don't have any," and proceeds to give her his orphanage phone number. After that fiasco I help him to class, telling the teacher the story. I see no one ever cares about what happened to Jake so I put him in the seat next to mine. 

"Thank you lad," he begins to say, his cute front teeth finally showing, "I'm not too sure what would've happened if you didn't save me! You must be plenty brave." 

Oh god what do I say? Be cool strider, quick think of something! "Yeah, I guess so. Names Strider, Dirk Strider," I finally say. His pearly white teeth are in full view and I determine that it's my duty to see that smile every day.

I haven't left Jake's side since then, and are often adressed together. The bullying hasn't stopped yet, in fact it's only gotten worse. Now even more Eighth graders are hurting me, but they never get to hurt Jake. As long as I am breathing nothing will ever hurt Jake. 

Today was the worst beating so far because Jake was holding my hand on the playground like the oblivous idiot he is.  
Half way into the beating my ears pop so I can't hear what they say, but whatever they say really hurt Jake and tears stream like rivers bursting through a dam. 

How dare they, HOW DARE THEY! I bounce up and raise my fist, back turned to protect Jake from the idiots in front of them. 

Just before I can make them pay, the horrible monitor that was previously sleeping tweeting that dumb whistle. I turn to Jake and see the tears as strong as ever, as growl out promises which I hope Jake doesn't hear.

I decide that we both have had our share of school and I walk him to my empty house. Bro hasnt been around since he made his first movie. "D-d-dirk?" He stutters out, a horrible habit he picked up after the bulling got worse. 

"Gah! You don't deserve this! You don't deserve the beating, whether they are verbal or not. You don't deserve that stutter, or your parents leaving you, OR ANY OF THIE BULLSHIT!" He doesn't provide an answer, but goes to the fridge to get the over used ice pack. 

"D-dirk I-i'm s-sorry. B-b-but, y-you sho-should be w-worring ab-b-bout y-you s-self, c-chap."  
Jake said gently applying lotion on the bruises that shouldn't have been there.

"When we are older, you and I will go away from this messed up town. I promise no one will ever make you cry or hurt, and we'll have adventures every day. I love you Jake." I promised saying the last statement softly, reassuringly. 

Tears esaped from those lovely green eyes, and I suddenly thought I had upset him and he must've seen my worry. "I-i l-love y-you t-too," he gently spoke, in that beautiful accent. After that we watched Indiana Jones and he fell asleep on the couch, I sadly smile imagining what the bullies will do tomorrow. My fists clench and I quietly walk up the stairs on my lonely mansion, finally stopping in the weight room. 

My motivation was safe and soundly sleeping down on the couch, giving the the strength to get stronger, so that his emerald green eyes will never have to see me get harmed, and so that nothing will ever take away his sleep with nightmares, so that his eyes will never drown in tears in such a way like today.


	2. How To (Not) Get Ready For School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I had a hockey tournament and for held up! Also I'm kinda mad cuz this is my 4th time writing this... I hate my phone. Also I am making the paragraph a little shorter to maybe make it easier to read!

Jake POV:

    Dirk was still sleeping when I woke up. A key indicator was the way the house was shaking from his snoring. Normally I don't cook, but today was our first day of high school, so it has to be special.

    I look down at the instructions and prepare all the ingredients. Now, I've never made pancakes before, but in all the movies it's fairly simple!

**Five Minutes Later**

   Looking down at the black mush now holding residence in my plate I can't hide my distaste. I am beguning to believe that the pancakes in the movies are possibly fake.

    "Diiiirk," I groan out, looking up at the clock in the kitchen. "Dirk, were gonna be late if you don't come down right now.

After waiting an appropriate time for him to answer, I grab a couch cusion and begin my journey to his room. I quietly open his door and look at his prone state.

"Dirk," I whisper, " Last chance to wake up or I will declare war." Mumbles of cuss words is all I get as my answer.

"Attack!" I yell and throw the pillow at his head to distract him. Once he is fazed I begin to mercilessly tickle him. 

However... I didn't plan my strategy as well as I should've, thus causing me to loose. Before I could do anything to him, he absconed out of the way and into the hallway.

'Success!' I think as I walk down the stairs. However. He is nowhere to be seen. "Dirk? Where are you?" I ask to no one I particular. After looking for a few seconds I'm bombarded with the scent of waffles and syrup, coming from the kitchen area.

"Yay!" I say sprinting into the kitchen. After a hearty breakfest, I suddenly remember something. 

"Dirk!" I scream, " School starts in fifteen minutes!" We then grab our backacks and sprint to the bus stop. 

We're both panting as we make it to the bus stop. After stating like that for a few moments, I hear a polite cough from behind us. 

I turn around to see two girls, who's constrast is very noticable. The taller one of the two has long platinum hair, vibrant pink eyes, is wearing a shirt so with a pink symbol on it, and has pink tips on the ends of her hair. 

The shorter one has short brown hair, blue eyes, is wearing a shirt with a blue symbol on it, and has glasses. 

I also notice that they are holding hands and some of my anxiety goes away. I hope the new high school will accept these kind of relationships. 

The girl in pink clears her throat and stared at me saying, "Oi! Why are you staring at out hands? Your not one of those homophobic basterds, are ya?" She spits out venomusly. 

I wasn't sure how to respond so Dirk did it for me. He did so by grabbing my shirt and planting a huge sloppy kiss on my mouth. 

"D-dirk!" I sputter out, still not used to public affections just yet. Dirk never seemed to mind though, so it makes it a little better. 

The two girls are now laughing there cabooses off at my flustered state, while Dirk just stands there with a smug look on his face. After the two girls gain their composue ther introduce themselves. 

"Names Roxiane, you call me Roxy!" She states flashing pearly white teeth. The smaller one snorts softly at her introduction. 

"My name is Jane," she begins turning to Roxy with a small smile on her face, "and her full name is just Roxy." Roxy fakes pout at Jane, her top lip being barely visable. 

"Sup, names Dirk," Dirk says leaning on the stop sign. I softly shake my head to him and say, " My name is Jake and I apologize for anything he does." 

We continue to talk untill the bus tears around the corner and Jane and Roxy quickly let go of their clasped hands. Dirk being the observant genius he is does the same, sadly smiling at my confused expression. 

'I'll have to ask to ask him why he did that after School,' I think as I climb into the bus. I have a mixed feeling about today sitting in my stomach but it's probably just me being excited. 

Unknowingly to Jake, two figures begin to plot out their plan on the two boys that have finally made their appearances.


	3. update

I broke my hand... I'm currently writing one handedly and it hurts. Sorry.


End file.
